


Zupa z jabłkami

by LadyLustful



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alkohol, Cannibalism, Culture Shock, Gen, Humor, Troll Culture, ale smutny, i o tym jest to maleństwo, kuchnia trolli, logika trolli to najlepsza logika, oddział Ciarana, troll chce dobrze, troll logic, troll quisine, według obyczajów trolli zjedzenie jest dopuszczalną formą pochówku
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: W którym oddział Ciarana nie żyje, obyczaje ras świadomych różnią się, a Cedrik nie dowierza temu, co słyszy. Łatka-okruszek.





	Zupa z jabłkami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts), [invisible_cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/gifts).



 Zaczęło się niewinnie. Jak wiele razy wcześniej i później, Cedrik, niosący wytarty, brudnozielony plecak, zeskoczył na brzeg rzeki. Plecak, szyty według krasnoudzkiej mody i bardzo pojemny, zawierał bimber i ważył tyle co krasnolud. Z nadwagą, żoną, i najprawdopodobniej teściową.  
\- Ma wódkę? - dobiegło Cedrika spod mostu, razem z dwoma woniami - jedną, spodziewaną trollowo-alkoholową, drugą, rosołowo-ziołową, całkiem nieoczekiwaną.  
\- Mam. Co gotujesz?  
\- Elfy. Z jabłkami.  
\- Skąd masz elfy? - alkohol, zastarzałe urazy psychiczne i lata doświadczenia w panowaniu nad emocjami sprawiły, że Cedrik zabrzmiał w miarę spokojnie.  
\- Znaleźć.  
\- Gdzie?  
\- W lesie. Patrzeć – elfy leżeć. Zabite. Dużo. To źle być. To ja je przynieść. Gotować. Z jabłkami. Jak moja baba robić. Zupa dobra. A elfy nie leżeć.  
\- Leżały zabite w lesie -spróbował zreasumować Cedrik, czując, jak rzeczywistość gwałtownie wymyka się jakiemukolwiek racjonalnemu pojęciu, logice innej niż ta z makabryczno-ironicznego żartu. -  Więc je przyniosłeś. I ugotowałeś. Żeby nie leżały.  
\- Tak być - troll pokiwał głową, a potem spojrzał na elfa i chyba zobaczył coś w jego twarzy. - Przykro? - zapytał, jakby niepewnie zarówno interpretacji, jak i słowa.  
\- Bloede arse, jasne, że mi przykro. To byli moi... - zastanowił się, przez chwilę, ledwo zawieszając głos - znajomi.  
Troll poklepał go po ramieniu. Leciutko, w rozumieniu trolli, czyli prawie wgniatając w ziemię, ale nic nie uszkadzając. Współczująco.  
\- Zupy chce?  
\- Nie chcę - westchnął elf. - Ale wódki polej.


End file.
